Lost in Rowling
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: Luke Hansen is a normal guy, but after a freak weather storm he becomes a character in the JK Rowling novel "the Half Blood Prince" and stranger still the iconic characters all know him and to them he has been their friend since First Year. As Luke tries to adapt to living at Hogwarts, Blaise finds his sudden appearance odd and is the only person who cannot remember him.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface:**

_Luke_

The bitterly cold winter air blew against my skin as I walked through the cold streets of London, the night sky pitch black as I pulled the hood up on my hoodie and shoved my hands in my pocket. I wasn't a fan of autumn, I rathered the summer and I absolutely hated the cold weather. sitting on a bench near the local bus stop, I waited for the bus to arrive to take me home. Yeah, I know it's stupid to be out late at night but I'm sixteen and I'm more than able to handle myself. I had a college open day tomorrow evening and I was dreading it, mainly because my Mum hated the idea of me wanting to study writing - which is something I wanted to do ever since I was a kid.

Seeing that I had an hour to wait for the bus, I pulled out my old copy of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _from my rucksack and began reading where I had stopped earlier on today. As I tried to focus on the words, the wind blew stronger than before and a bolt of lighting struck loudly in the distance. Ah shit!

The pages turned rapidly, the wind bringing the book to the very start of the story - where my eyes grew wider in alarm as the pages shone a bright white light and everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter isn't great, but I wanted to get right into the story and I promise you'll learn more about my OC in later chapters. This story was just an idea I had and if you like it, please review and I'll definitely continue this story.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two:**

_Luke_

"Ouch!"

My eyes flew open, but instantly closed as a sharp pain shot through my temples and my head dropped back onto the pillow and I only saw my surroundings for a split second. I had no idea where I was and my head hurt like hell, what the hell happened.

"It punched me!" a girl's voice squealed in anger and I squinted my eyes against the sound, just let me sleep. I automatically turned, hearing another guy's voice answering the girl. A strange thought occurred to me, why were these people in my room? I opened my eyes to see I was lying in a bed that definitely wasn't mine and in a room with people I'd never met, but looked scarily familiar. There were two guys and one girl - the guys were both around my age, one of them was lanky and the other was shorter with messy black hair. The girl was standing near my bed, her bushy brown hair fell to her shoulders and her eye was swelling with a purple bruise, a small telescope clasped in her hands and a tiny fist sticking out of. Okay… this is creepy, a really weird and creepy dream.

"It must be one of Fred and Georges, they must have left it here on purpose because it wasn't ready to be sold." the ginger guy said and he gave a small smile that was obviously trying not to laugh "don't worry, Hermione… Mum will have something to fix it."

Hermione? As in Hermione Granger?! I shook my head as I sat up, trying to wake myself up from this weird dream. I had been reading _Harry Potter_, so it stands to reason that I'd have a dream about it - a really vivid dream that looks way too real, but I can't be dreaming, I was at a bus stop like five minutes ago.

Hermione turned to me and her face broke into a grin.

"Luke!" Hermione beamed as she sat on the bed beside me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug "how are you feeling? Ginny said that was a nasty fall you had last night, it's a good thing you didn't have that accident during an exam. Speaking of, I'm sure that we'd of heard from them by now."

If this was a dream, it felt really real because Hermione felt real and I definitely am still trying to go with the dream theory here - it was proving quite difficult though.

"I fell?" I mumbled in confusion as Hermione pulled away and nodded, Ron choosing this moment to speak.

"You tripped and tumbled down two flights of stairs, mate." Ron grimaced awkwardly, his face showing genuine concern "it was not long after your mum dropped you off, but Mum did a couple healing charms and that was that.

Falling down a flight of stairs, that definitely sounded like me, but none of this could be real - could it? No, I'm sticking with the dream theory… I had to or I would lose the plot. But what was my plot? I was an existing character in a fictional fantasy novel and I had no idea how this had happened or what I was going to do?

"Oh, yeah… Dumbledore said our results will come today," Harry piped up and I nearly gasped when I finally noticed the lightning shaped scar on his forehead and his John Lennon glasses, I can't believe how real this dream was.

"TODAY!" Hermione screamed, jumping to her feet and causing me to nearly have a heart attack as she looked ready to have a panic attack "why didn't you say… Oh my goodness, I'm going to see if there's been any post."

"Four owls are hardly difficult to miss!" Ron yelled after her as she sprinted out the room and rolled his eyes, grinning at me "you definitely don't need to worry. Next to Hermione, you're the best in our class."

I suddenly felt slightly sick as I realised that my OWLS results would be arriving in a couple of minutes and I had no idea how I had done, this dream was really starting to feel real. I mean, my presence here had already changed a couple elements in the story and I was apparently best friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger - I needed to get some answers and find out what was going on because there was no way this was real.

After I was washed and dressed, I sat at the kitchen table in the Borrow as Hermione paced up and down the room like a madwoman and I could slightly relate to how she was feeling. I looked around the room at the red heads of the Weasley family, all of them looking as real as any other human and nothing like the actors in the films… but I could recognise everyone of them and knew who was who.

Molly was fussy over me about my fall (which I still can't remember) as Hermione began ranting about which exam she failed and this got me thinking more. If I was really attending Hogwarts, what were the subjects I was good at? What was I bad at? Did I know other students other than Harry, Hermione and Ron's family. Was I friends with Luna? I kind of hope I was, Luna was absolutely one of my favourite characters in the series.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed in annoyance "you've got nothing to worry about, so when you get your twelve Outstandings-"

"STOP!" Hermione cried, slumping in the chair opposite me and stared dejectedly at her hands "I know I failed everything."

"You haven't," I said reassuringly, but I shut up as soon as I said it and dread filled me - I wasn't suppose to know that, I couldn't exactly tell her I'd read that she out Outstanding in every subject except Defence Against the Dark Arts… they'd think I'm crazy. Wait, this whole thing is fucking crazy!

"She won't listen to anyone till she sees her results," Ron said gently beside me and I sighed with relief, no one had noticed my slip up.

I barely had time to be relieved, because the sight of four eyes flying to the open window caught my eye and my heart stopped. Even though this was clearly a dream, I knew one of those letters were for me and I was suddenly terrified of what it might say.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, as always it'll be great to get your thoughts and feedback on my writing in your reviews - What do you think of my OC Luke, did I do okay with writing Hermione, Harry and Ron and what do you think of the pace of the story? Your opinions are always really helpful. :)**

**The next chapter will introduce Blaise (I'll be writing from his POV as well as Luke's and apart from him being gay, his character will be completely cannon), I'll be giving you guys some insight into Luke's past in the Potter world and Blaise and Luke will be meeting for the first time :)**

**Thanks again for reading and I look forward to hearing from you awesome readers in the reviews :)**


End file.
